Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest
My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest is an upcoming official 2019 animated film due the 2018 film; My Little Pony Crossover Villains It took place back after Music by Hans Zimmer Lyrics by Lorne Balfe From Producer Genndy Tartakovsky the studios that brought you Dinosaur and Frozen Cast *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Timmy Turner, Poof, Ashi, Bryan V and Terrence *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Greg Eagles as Grim Reaper *Ryan Potter as Ansi Molina *Moe Hornsby as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Huck Milner as Twilight Jr. *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie *Mandy Moore as Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. German as Rarity *Sarah Silverman as Fluttershy *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez and Bill Cipher *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy *JK Simmons as Ford Pines *Alan Tudyk as King Riven and Ludo *Grey DeLise as Queen Moon, Yumi Yoshimura, Vicky, Lola, Lana and Lily Loud *Billy Lopez as Olly Timbers *Dana Steingold as Saraline Timbers *David Hornsby as Leif Bornewell III *Eric Bauza as Mole and Master Frown *Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki and Jenny Wakeman *Keone Young as Kaz Harada *Owen Wilson as Rapido *Tom Kenny as Razmo, Commander Peepers and Mayor of Townsville *Courtenay Taylor as Ko *Ashly Burch as Enid and Anairis Q *Ian-Jones-Quarty as Radicles *Anthony Gonzalez as Spike *Daran Norris as Cosmo *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael *Ginnifer Goodwin as Anne Boonchuy *Angela Galuppo as Bloom *Jennifer Segum as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Jodie Restner as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Layla *Robbie Daymond as Blake Myers *Derek Dressler as Mitch de la Cruz *Collin Drean as Lincoln Loud *Caherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud and Mr. Coconuts *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Jill Talley as Rita Loud *Brian Stephanek as Lynn Loud Sr. *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Kate Flannery as Carol *David Herman as Mr. Gar *Stamper as Sir Pentious *Bill Farmer as Doc *Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy *Dee Bradley Baker as Dopey and Mr. Green *Scott Meville as Sneezy *Billy West as Bashful *Kevin Michael Richardson as Happy *Stephen Stanton as Sleepy *Amanda Leighton as Blossom *Kristen Li as Bubbles *Natalie Palamides as Buttercup *Sean Marquette as Mac Foster *Keith Ferguson as Bloo and Lord Hater *Leigh Allyn Baker as Queen Delighful *Paul Rugg as Lord Starchbottom, Katz and Meddlen Meadows *John de Lancie as Discord *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane *Jennifer Martin as Miss Sara Bellum *Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood *Anna Faris as Sam Sparks *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack *Jess Harnwell as Grim Gloom *Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom *Nathan Carlson as Vlad and Mitch *Corey Burton as Nicolai *Noel Wells as Lord Dominator *Fred Tatsciore as Masked Lord Dominator *Veronica Taylor as The Spy from Apartment 8-i *Marc Thompson as Masterson *Robbie Subbett as Flowershirt *Alan Turiel as Black Hat *Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman *Michael C. Hall as Toffee *John DiMaggio as Baron Vain *Jeff Bannett as Rat and Mr. Woop Man *TJ Miller as Robbie Valentino *Steve Carell as Wander's Uncle Sheriff Gallery MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Sparkle Wander and Twilight Jr.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest Title.png MLPCVTFQ - Beautiful Woods.png MLPCVTFQ - Andrei Rose Cinderella Watch Anne Boonchuy and Rainbow Dash.png MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Sparkle Wander Grim Reaper and Wendy Corduroy Meets Squint.png MLPCVTFQ - Heroes in Park.png Master Frown's Evil Kingdom.png MLPCVTFQ - Sir Pentious Says for Master Frown Hey. Boss..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says for Sir Pentious What do you what..png MLPCVTFQ - Sir Pentious Says for Master Frown in Kingdom And just one more, Master Frown for that little past one..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says for I sure did. Is plan ready..png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido says for Wander Looks normal to me. When did this start happen..png Trailer Teaser Teaser 2 Trailer Final Trailer Deleted Scene MLPCVTFQ - Angry Master Frown says in Kingdom Someone this stoling swit my pizza! Deleted Scene.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Movie Red In Kingdom Did you steal them..png MLPCVTFQ - Movie Red says for Master Frown No Master Frown..png Concept Art Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels